Klironómos Tou Vasiliá
by LightInTheAttic
Summary: Sarah decided against taking Toby after beating Labyrinth, and Jareth kept Toby. Five years later, Sarah has convinced her parents that Toby was kidnapped. But Toby wants his old family to visit. Parental!Jareth, mild Sarah!bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first try for a chaptered fic. It will most likely only last two or three chapters, and they will be fairly small, but I want to try.

Warnings: slight!Sarah!bashing, I think she was a total brat so I'm not going to be very nice. Parental!Jareth, Older!Toby (he's about seven or eight years old), slight chance of mild language later.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth and all it's characters are not mine in any way, shape, or form. I did make up the names for the parents though.

On to the story!

* * *

Jareth smirked. Toby had asked if his parents could visit, along with Sarah. When Jareth had asked him why, he told him that he wanted to meet his birth mother and father, though Jareth would always be his dad. He also wanted his parents to know what had happened to him because they needed to know the truth so they could stop looking. He was happy here, and they needed to see that, all of them did. He also wanted to get revenge on Sarah a little.

"Jareth! When will they get here?" Toby asked. He was impatient for his old 'family' to get here so that he could show Jareth off to them. And so he could finally get Sarah in trouble for what she had attempted to do.

"I will ensure they arrive safely and on time, just be patient." Jareth replied. He was trying to circumvent the magic of the Labyrinth so that Toby's parents (and Sarah) wouldn't have to solve the Labyrinth in order to make it to the castle.

Toby pouted. "Oh alright. I'll be patient. But only if you promise to let me help the goblins cook tonight's meal!"

Jareth smiled. "That sounds fair. What will you be making?"

"It's a surprise!"

"You don't know what you're going to make, do you?"

"…No."

Jareth laughed. Toby loved to cook but couldn't actually think of anything to make until he was in the kitchen. Toby was an incredible cook, so it was really a win-win deal. Jareth had found out about the blonde boy's hobby after the goblin cook decided to let Toby make breakfast a few years ago.

Jareth grabbed one of his crystal balls out of the air and activated it. "Hoggle, is everything going well?"

"_Yes Your Highness, everything is going as planned. They should arrive within a few minutes."_

"Good, good. Inform me of their arrival so I can greet them."

"_Will do."_

Hoggle hurried out of view, apparently going to give the Williams' the crystals that would bring them to the entrance of the Labyrinth.

Toby skipped over. "So everything is going just like you planned?"

Jareth smiled at him. "Yes. You should have your parents and Sarah here in a few hours."

"Hours!" Toby squawked.

"Yes, hours. The crystals must be placed so as to not arouse suspicion while making them want to pick the crystals up."

Toby pulled a face. "What am I supposed to do while I wait for them?"

"We could get the goblins together and throw a small party." Jareth suggested.

"Yay!" Toby cheered. He loved parties with the goblins, but Jareth rarely allowed them because of how wild they got.

"The party will be held in the throne room, and tell the goblins I said no alcohol this time."

Toby nodded enthusiastically. "Will you come too?"

Jareth smiled at the happy boy. He loved Toby like a son and was glad the boy was happy here. As soon as Toby was old enough to understand, Jareth had asked if he wanted to go home. Toby had replied that this was home, with Jareth and Hoggle and Ludo and Sir Didymus and the goblins. Jareth had been so happy that the sweet boy liked being there with him. He now had an heir, and Toby would become immortal if he chose to on his 18th birthday. That was years in the future, however, and right now he had a party to plan and a visit from a human family to arrange.

How Sarah had thought Toby was an annoyance he didn't understand.

Sure, he cried just like any other baby, but he had been (and still was) a very well behaved, happy child. Jareth's life was brighter now that he had Toby.

"Can I invite Ludo and Sir Didymus too?" Toby called. Jareth shook his head in exasperation. Those two were complete troublemakers. He was about to tell Toby no when the blonde boy begged.

"Please? I really want to see them. I haven't seen them in over a week!"

Jareth sighed at himself. "Yes, you may invite those troublemaking demons."

Toby laughed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome, brat." Jareth replied with amusement.

* * *

Half an hour later the throne room was in chaos. Goblins were hanging off of every available surface while Ludo tried not to step on the little nuisances. Sir Didymus kept challenging goblins to duels of honor, and Toby just sat there laughing at them all. Suddenly, one goblin landed on Ludo's head, setting off a chain of events that included goblins being thrown, Sir Didymus getting hit in the head and believing himself to be a grasshopper, and a wall getting knocked out. It took three hours of cleaning and rebuilding to make the room look even halfway acceptable. By then, Hoggle had already given the Williams family the crystals, meaning they should be arriving any minute at the beginning of the Labyrinth.

A crystal ball materialized in front of him.

_"They have arrived, Your Highness. The girl looks terrified, but her parents are simply confused and wary."_

"Very good, thank you Hoggle. I will be there shortly. Keep an eye on them, Sarah especially."

_"Yes sir. Will do."_

Williams Family POV

Sarah was trying her best not to start hyperventilating. She was back at the Labyrinth. Why was she back at the Labyrinth? What did that horrible, evil man want with her now?

While Sarah panicked, her parents were looking around in confusion. What was going on? One moment they were out walking when they saw three crystals lying on the ground. Something drew them in, and they couldn't help but pick the glittering objects up. As soon as they did, they appeared here. But where was here? Suddenly they heard gasping breaths coming from the left of them. Robert, Sarah's dad, turned.

"Are you alright?" He asked concernedly, seeing the panic on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I've been here before. But why did he bring me back? And why are you two here as well?" She sounded a little hysterical.

"What are you talking about? You've been here before? So this isn't a dream?" Clarice, her stepmother, looked frightened. Then a strange man appeared in front of them, wearing an old fashioned shirt with ruffles and an open chest. His pants were dark leather and clung to his skin, leaving little to the imagination. He was rolling a crystal sphere between his hands, over the tops and along his arms.

"Hello again, Sarah. Toby says hi." Jareth said with a smirk.

* * *

Okay. This is my first attempt at a chaptered fic. After my first story got a good reception, I felt motivated to write another. So here we are. Tell how you like it. I will try to make all of the chapters at least 1000 words long so you have something to read. this chapter (minus the author's notes and warnings and such) is 1,091 words long. Please, review and tell me how to improve or just tell me if I did well. All I have for constructive critisism is my sister, and she's a little biased. Also, I don't think the parents are ever given names, so I went ahead and made some up. If you know what their names are, please tell me.

Update - Okay, I fixed the little mistake I had made in the beginning where I said Toby wanted to meet his birth mother and stepfather. Thank you **mpenguin15** for pointing that out to me, I hadn't noticed!


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty. Next chapter. I have no idea where this is going, i'm not the kind of person who goes by and outline, never have been, never will be. I write it as it comes to me. Also, I get all my ideas from stuff I think up at night right before I fall asleep. I know this was quick, but the chapters aren't very big, so I hope you like it.

Warnings: See chapter one

Disclaimer: See chapter one

Now onward!

* * *

"_Hello again, Sarah. Toby says hi." Jareth said with a smirk._

Sarah whimpered as Jareth sneered at her. 'Toby?' She thought. 'But he was supposed to be turned into a goblin, wasn't he?'

"What is this place? What is going on and how did we get here?" Robert asked.

"This is my Labyrinth, and I am Jareth, the Goblin King. I have brought you here due to a request I was given. This is not a dream, despite what you may think. If it was, do you think you would actually be questioning it? When do you ever question if you are dreaming or not, while you are asleep? You do not, because dreams make perfect sense to us until we wake. So, if you can question this, you are not dreaming."

Robert and Clarice went quiet, think about what the man had said. Although they didn't want it to, what he said had made a lot of sense. Which meant that they weren't dreaming, making all of this real.

Then something suddenly occurred to Clarice and she looked at Sarah in confusion. "Wait, do you know this man?" Sarah looked frightened and a little nervous. "Er, well, you see-"

Jareth cut her off. "Sarah and I met around seven years ago, after she wished away her little brother. After all, it's what I do. Someone wishes away a child and I take them to join my goblins."

Robert looked confused for a brief moment before he understood. Horror spread across his face. "You mean our Toby, little Toby, was wished away?"

"That is precisely what I am saying."

Clarice and Robert both turned to Sarah with horrified looks. "You wished away your little brother?" Clarice whispered. "And had the audacity to lie and tell us he was kidnapped? We've spent years searching and hoping and praying that he would be found, and you knew where he was the whole time?"

Sarah glared. "I never wanted him in the first place! He was a brat that wouldn't shut up! He always cried and fussed, and it was always about him! Toby, Toby, Toby! That's all you ever cared about, all you ever talked about! Neither of you cared about me!" She was in tears of self-pity by the end of her rant.

Robert gave a sigh of disappointment. "He was just a baby, Sarah. And he required more attention and care than you did. Now, I know that sounds harsh, but babies can't look after themselves. They can't dress themselves, or feed themselves, or even tell us what he needs. So we had to pay extra attention to him. We trusted and expected you to come to us if you needed something."

Sarah huffed and turned away. Jareth, who had been watching the whole exchange with mild amusement, stepped forward to speak. "Toby has asked to see you for his eighth birthday to show the two of you – he nodded at Clarice and Robert – that he was happy and well, and wished to let you know just what Sarah had done."

Clarice looked at him tearfully. "You mean he's okay? And happy?"

Jareth nodded. "Yes, Toby is happy and healthy. But I will warn you, Toby has never really known you as his parents. He has watched you with my assistance, but he cannot truly think of you as mother and father because you were unable to be here to raise him." The Williams' (minus Sarah) nodded, saddened by this knowledge but not really surprised.

Jareth was irritated by Sarah's uncaring attitude. 'She still hasn't grown up then, it seems.'

"All right. I'm afraid you won't be able to go straight to the castle; the magic of the Labyrinth won't allow it. But one of the denizens of the Labyrinth, Hoggle, will be allowed to guide you through. It won't take but a moment with his help."

Sarah groaned. "Go through the Labyrinth again?"

Jareth ignored her. "I will be waiting at end for your arrival." He stated. With a bow, he disappeared.

Hoggle came forward. "Alright, you heard him, time to get going."

Clarice and Robert looked at each other nervously, before they slowly started after him. Sarah followed a bit more reluctantly. The two adults looked around in wonder at the strange place. Hoggle led them through the twists and turns, occasionally doubling back, confusing them the first time until they noticed that the path would change when he did that.

"The Labyrinth has a mind of its own. It likes confusing those that go through it." Hoggle informed them after catching of their confused looks.

"Is that why you keep walking in circles?" Clarice asked.

"Yep." Hoggle replied. He suddenly turned and walked straight through what seemed like a solid wall. He poked his head around, revealing it to be an optical illusion. The walls were placed just so, making it seem like it was a single solid wall, but was really an opening that went in opposite directions.

"Well? Are you coming?" He asked impatiently. They followed uncertainly. A few hours later they finally reached the end.

Standing there in front of them was Jareth. "I see you made it safely. Toby is waiting inside, he is in a bit trouble right now so I made him help the goblins clean up the mess they made."

"What did he do?" Clarice asked.

"I allowed him to use my throne room to throw a small party after I agreed to have you visit. Unfortunately he decided to play a prank on the goblins, causing a large hole in the wall, a concussion for one of his friends, and a traumatized ten foot beast."

Clarice and Robert were gaping. "How did that happen?" Robert asked incredulously.

Jareth sighed. "No one is really sure. All I could get was that Toby pushed a goblin onto Ludo's head, causing a panic which ended in the chaos I just told you about. The goblins are rebuilding and Toby is helping with the cleanup. Now, let us enter."

And with that, he led them inside.

* * *

Okay. I had to go back and rewrite some of this because I noticed I made Robert and Clarice act like being brought to an alternate dimension by the Goblin King was perfectly normal. So I had to change their reactions to it. I am not very good at this sort of thing, because I amm the kind of person to just accept it and be like "Okay, I'm in an alternate dimension, brought here by the King of Goblins, which are supposed to mythical, whatever." So I'm not sure I did very well on that part. if you think of a way to make it better, tell me and I'll fix it gladly. Please tell me of anything else you don't (or do) like.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: See first chapter_._

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

Okay, here is the last chapter of Klironómos Tou Vasiliá. I sort of lost interest in this a little while back, so I had to force myself to finish it without making it four hundred words long and boring. I hope y'all like it!

* * *

_And with that, he led them inside._

* * *

Jareth led them through a strange room with stairs going up, down, left and right. But the strangest part was that some of the stairs were upside-down, or sideways.

"What's the purpose of those stairs? And how did you make them?" Robert asked.

"It serves the same purpose as the Labyrinth. To confuse and cost time. So far, Sarah is the only one who made it past this part. It's really too bad she opted out of keeping her little brother."

Robert and Clarice gave Sarah disappointed looks. Not only had she wished away Toby, but she beat the Labyrinth and still left him? They were upset that she had acted that way. Sarah had the grace to look ashamed. _Good, _Robert thought. _Maybe she's starting to realize what she did was wrong._

Sarah felt kind of guilty. Toby had been so annoying all the time, but he was only a baby. You couldn't really blame her though, right? She started wondering about her actions and whether they had been justified or not. She had only been fifteen years old, and Toby was a very fussy baby. Besides, once he was gone, she had finally gotten the attention she deserved. But, did she deserve it, after what she did? She had abandoned a defenseless baby to become a goblin, a creature that was basically a servant to the Goblin King. A man who she didn't know at all, meaning she could have left Toby to be a goblin servant to a man who beat his helpers, for all she knew!

Sarah's guilt increased, as well as her self-disgust. _How could I have been so selfish and horrible? _She thought. _He was only a baby! And I left him there, with the Goblin King all alone. And Jareth seemed pretty ruthless at the time. _Sarah, realizing how selfish and bratty she had acted, resolved to apologize to both her parents and Toby for her actions. Even though she was sure Toby would much rather not see her, she would still let him know that she regretted her actions and would strive to be a better person from now on.

Jareth led them to a large room with a lowered area in the center. Sitting in the center of the indentation was a group of Labyrinth inhabitants, including Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo. They were apparently playing a game of some sort, with Toby in the center of the group acting like a chicken.

"What exactly is going on in here?" Jareth asked, amused. Toby's head whipped up. "Jareth!" He cried. "We're playing Truth or Dare, _Bashata*_ and if we say no to the dare or to answering the truth question then we have to act like a chicken for 20 seconds and-" Jareth quickly cut him off. "Breathe, _Magamabe*. _I don't want you passing out before you get a chance to greet your birth family." He said smiling slightly. Toby's eyes widened. They're here?" He said excitedly.

"Yes, Toby, they are here." Jareth replied with fond amusement. Toby grinned and peered around Jareth, trying to see them. Clarice stepped forward. "Toby?" She said softly. Toby smiled shyly.

"Hello." He said quietly. It was sort of like meeting a relative you've heard stories of but never met until now. Clarice gave a teary smile before wrapping her arms around the boy and hugging him tightly. Toby hugged her back after a moment's hesitation. It was slightly awkward, like hugging a stranger.

"So, you're…" Toby trailed off, not sure what to call her. He didn't want to offend her in any way, but calling her mom would be just weird. Not to mention he'd have to call Robert dad then or risk offending him as well. But there was no way he could call Robert dad, since he already had one.

Clarice gave a small, slightly sad smile. She knew what the problem was. "You can call me Auntie Clarice and him Uncle Rob, okay?" She told him, a slight watery smile still present. "We don't mind, and I'm sure it would feel strange for you to call us mom or dad, since you've never really met us before."

Toby blushed slightly. "Okay…Auntie. It's nice to meet you." He said, finally remembering his etiquette lessons.

"It's nice to meet you too, Toby." Clarice replied. Then Robert spoke up. "Hello."

Toby smiled at him. "Hello, Uncle Rob. It's nice to meet you." He said. Robert gave him and amused grin.

"It's nice to meet you too, Toby." He said, grinning.

Toby looked at Sarah a little afraid that she would still think he was a brat and wouldn't like him. He cautiously stepped forward. "H-hello. It's nice to meet you." He said softly. Sarah stared at him for a moment. Toby wasn't sure she was going to do. Would she be mean? Would she ignore him? Would she hit him? But the last thing Toby had expected was for Sarah to suddenly drop to her knees and pull him into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Toby. I'm sorry." She whispered into his hair, holding him tight. Toby was shocked, but eventually wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back. Jareth, Clarice and Robert looked on in surprise and approval. Jareth smiled. "Alright!" He announced, clapping his hands. Sarah and Toby looked up. "Why don't we get the party started, hmm?"

Toby smiled and nodded. "Okay! Sounds good to me! Let's go!" He cheered and raced off. Jareth smiled fondly and motioned for the other's to follow. He led them to a large room with a huge table in the center. Around the table sat the many denizens of the Labyrinth. To the right sat Sir Didymus and Hoggle. Across from them sat Ludo, who took up three seats on his own. And at the head of the table sat Toby, a small crown on his head. He grinned at them proudly and motioned for them to sit. "Come on, it's almost time to eat! I made it especially for today. I hope you like it."

Jareth smiled at him. "I'm sure we'll love it." He assured him confidently. "So what did you make?"

Toby smirked at him. "I already told you, you'll see." He replied. Jareth sighed. He should have known. Toby was very stubborn, which meant that they wouldn't get to find out what they were going to be eating until the food was on the table.

They spent a little while talking until the food finally came out.

"This is a German dish, called _Brathering mit Bratkartoffeln. _It is a herring fried and pickled whole, accompanied by crisply fried potato slices and onion rings. I hope you enjoy it." Toby said, looking a little nervous. Jareth looked quite pleased as he received his plate. Clarice, Robert and Sarah seemed slightly apprehensive at the idea of foreign food but tried it anyways. Soon everyone was gobbling it down as quickly as they could without being impolite or looking like pigs. The food was finished quickly and soon it was time for cake and presents.

Toby grinned and exclaimed over every one of his gifts as he received them. Clarice looked to Jareth worriedly. "We don't have anything for him." She whispered. Jareth leaned over. "You are his presents." He whispered back. Clarice looked surprised for a moment before smiling to herself. All of them watched as Toby opened his gifts, laughing and yelling with everyone else. And, for the first time since they lost Toby, everything felt right, complete.

* * *

*Bashata - It's a word I sorta kinda made up (not really) by taking the word for father and google translating it into different languages. Then I took like, two of the languages and combined their word for father to make that.

*Magambe - Same as Bashata, except I used three different languages for it. And this one means son.

I gave Jareth and Toby pet names for each other because I think it breaks up the monotony a little. Also, I give everyone I care about nicknames, so I just really wanted them to have nicknames for each other.

I have never eaten _Brathering mit Bratkartoffeln_, nor have I ever been to Germany. It's something I found on Google and used it. Also, **Yessian** brought up a good point about something I forgot about completely. In this, time in the Labyrinth passed differently than in the human world. For Toby and Jareth, it has been seven years. For Sarah and her parents, it's only been three. So if Sarah was fifteen when she wished away Toby, that would make her eighteen, or almost eighteen in this fic. So therefore she hasn't moved out yet. Thank you, **Yessian, **for pointing that out to me.


End file.
